Asking For Trouble
by GothamCityHeroK9
Summary: Tegan and Sara celebrate their 21st birthday by going to a club. The two soon realize the club they've entered isn't just the average club. Sara hates it but Tegan is drawn to it and can't help but keep going despite the fact Sara keeps telling her not too. Rated M for violence and mature scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I know I haven't finished my other story yet but I'm a little stuck with it at the moment and don't want to write out a chapter that sucks. So I've started another story so I can switch back and forth between the two. Hopefully you all enjoy it! If you like it please review and let me know what you think!**

The screams from the crowd huddled into one area had caught Tegan's attention. She had been sitting at the bar simply listening to the music playing while sipping on a beer when the fight broke out on the dance floor. It was odd to her that none of the bouncers or security guards in the place made any attempt to break it up, in fact most of them were in the crowd cheering along and even placing some bets. From where she was sitting she couldn't really see the fight or who was involved all she could see was the tops of the two brawlers heads and some fists being thrown. She had never been in the place before it was a newer club in the area and she had just turned 21 and decided to celebrate her and Sara's birthday with a few drinks and a night out.

Sara faced away from the crowd trying to ignore the riot that had begun while sipping on a vodka and juice. She wasn't interested in the brutality plus she couldn't see what was going on anyway even if she had wanted to watch. The younger twin shook her head and sighed before taking a sip from her drink.

"You alright Sar?" ,Tegan asked as she placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine Tee, just….I can't believe they haven't broken up that fight yet" ,Sara replied.

"Oh they're not gonna break it up, they go until someone gives up or until someone is knocked out that's the rules" ,came the gruff voice of the bartender who was busying himself cleaning a glass with a rag.

"What?" ,Sara asked with a hint of shock in her voice and a look of disbelief on her face.

The bartender lets out a deep laugh then begins to pour the two another drink. "You two ladies have stumbled into a fight club of sorts, it's not really like the movies we don't try and keep it too secret only from the cops and the city, don't want the place being shut down ya know" ,he explained. "We have been ratted on a few times but we're pretty good at covering it up so far."

"I'll say I thought it was just a regular club when we first walked in" ,Tegan states as she finally turns to look at the bartender.

"Well that's the point, normally the fighting goes on downstairs but sometimes people start feeling a little too brawlic and end up beating the piss out of each other right there on the dance floor, especially Rikki but it'll be dealt with later, right now it's bringing in more money for me" ,the bartender continued.

"More money? How?" ,Sara asks.

"Well you see some of the people in that crowd over there get the word to their friends and more and more people walk in as the fight continues, they buy drinks and bet on who they think is going to win and spend money, I get ten percent of all bets made and usually that turns out to be quite a lot of money by the end of the night" ,he explains.

Just as Sara goes to speak up again people start making their way to the bar as the crowd starts to break apart, apparently the fight is over. She looks to the dance floor and her eyes widen at what she sees. Two of the security guards are lifting a skinny, scruffy, shirtless, and very battered young man to his feet.

"Jeez he looks like he got hit by a truck" ,Sara states before looking over to her sister.

"Yeah I wonder how big the guy he fought was" ,Tegan says in response.

The bartender begins to laugh and the twins look at him with confused expressions. He starts to make drinks and as Sara goes to ask what was so funny a woman takes a seat right next to her and cuts her off. The woman looks rough and beaten up herself but not as bad as the guy who was being picked up off the floor a few moments ago. She has spiked bleach blonde hair that's black underneath, she's wearing a pair of loose jeans with belt and a tight sleeveless black shirt along with a pair of biker boots. The twins put two and two together and realize that the rough looking woman was the other fighter. She was thin and short but her muscle tone and build could put some of the boys they knew in high school to shame, she had a decent amount of tattoos and she was bleeding on the side of her head and had a bruise on one of her cheeks along with a bloodied lip.

"Where's my smokes Tom?" ,the woman asks in a deep husky British accent.

The bartender places a pack of Marlboro menthol's along with a Zippo on the counter in front of her. The twins watch as the woman pulls a cigarette from her pack and places it between her lips then with one swift motion she flicks open the lighter and lights it at the same time. It was a neat trick to say the least.

"So why'd you beat that guy up Rikki? You know I like to keep the fighting in the lower area and the dancing up here" ,the bartender Tom asks.

"He grabbed my bum I don't like that rubbish, I gave him plenty of warning too mate you can't get mad" ,Rikki states as she points her finger at Tom while the lit cigarette hangs from her mouth.

Rikki then turns to look at Tegan and Sara who are still staring at her wide eyed and jaws dropped. The two try and look away quickly hoping the woman hadn't noticed them but it was too late. Rikki takes a long drag of her cigarette then blows the smoke out slowly as she eyes the two up and down, sizing them up a bit.

"What you two looking at? Never see a fight before?" ,Rikki asks in a kind of harsh tone that sends chills down the twins spines.

"Rikki leave them alone they're new here, never been in the place before cut them a break" ,Tom states before either of the twins can respond to the woman.

"Well I don't like staring so don't do it alright." ,Rikki states before taking another drag from her cigarette and turning away from the two. "Tom get me a fucking drink will ya

Tom quickly pours Rikki a drink and sets it in front of her then looks to the twins. "Don't mind Rikki she can get a bit rowdy at points, she's really a nice woman once you get to know her" ,he tells them quietly.

"Uh huh….well I think we're gonna get going now, it's been fun" ,Sara says in response before grabbing Tegan by the arm and practically dragging her out of the club.

When the two get outside and down the street a little bit Sara looks to her sister and shakes her head. "Well that was interesting I know I am never stepping foot in that place again, that woman looked like she wanted to kill us" ,she says as they continue to walk towards their apartment.

"Oh it wasn't that bad" ,Tegan says in response before letting out a laugh. "I wanna go back it was kinda fun and Rikki is totally bad ass even if she did want to kill us".

"NO….No Tegan we are NOT going back there, they're all crazy I mean holding illegal fights and betting on them oh and not caring if a woman is fighting a guy, what if that guy was bigger? That woman would've probably gotten her ass kicked" ,Sara argued.

Tegan simply shook her head and decided not to push any further knowing it would only result in the two bickering for hours about it. When they reached their apartment and walked inside they were silent while they changed into their pajamas, only speaking to say goodnight to each other as they headed into their rooms to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had went by painfully slow for Tegan, mainly because she had been waiting for the sun to go down and the clubs to open for the night. Despite Sara telling her she wasn't going to the club they had been at the night before Tegan had every intention of going and thankfully Sara had things to do so she wouldn't ask questions when Tegan decided to leave for the night. It was about 9pm when Tegan came out of her room fully dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, and a pair of converse. Sara was sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone as Tegan made her way for the door.

"Where are you going?" ,Sara asked as she looked up to Tegan.

"Out, figured I'd grab a few drinks tonight and relax seeing as I have nothing else to do" ,Tegan responded casually.

"You better not be going to that club" ,Sara stated in a stern tone.

"Don't worry I'm not" ,Tegan lied.

Sara simply nodded before going back to her phone call, thank goodness she didn't ask anymore questions. Tegan hated lying to Sara and she was never any good at it because Sara could read her like a book. When Tegan got outside she made her way down the street and headed for the club. It was relatively close to her apartment so she didn't have far to walk. As she walked into the club Tom spotted her and a smile came across his face as he gave her a wave. Tegan returned the smile and waved back before making her way over to the bar and sitting down.

"Where's the other one?" ,Tom asked referring to Sara.

"She didn't like the place too much, even told me not to come back" ,Tegan said in response with a small laugh.

"Ah, well it's not for everyone but I will say I knew you would be back I could tell you were interested….Jack and Coke right?" ,Tom says flashing another friendly smile.

Tegan nods and let's out another laugh, "So this downstairs area you spoke of last night, when does it open?" ,she asked curiously.

"Well it's open right now if you'd like after I make your drink I can have Riley over there escort you down and get you a good spot" ,Tom replies as he begins to pour Tegan's drink.

"Yeah that sounds good" ,Tegan tells him with a smile.

After Tom finishes making her drink he waves a young petite brunette woman over and tells her to bring Tegan downstairs. Tegan assumes the young woman is Riley. As the two walked down the stairs Tegan could hear yelling and cheering halfway down and when they reached the area where the fights took place Tegan's eyes widened. They had an actual cage down there with mats on the floors and a crowd had already started to form as two large men beat the hell out of each other. It was brutal and for some reason Tegan was drawn to it. Riley led her over to a bench that was right next to the cage and had the perfect view of what was going on inside it. After Riley left Tegan looked around the room to see if she could spot Rikki then jumped when she heard a body slam into the cage right in front of her. This was definitely all new but it was exciting and Tegan found that she was enjoying herself already.

Rikki made her way downstairs with a bottle of scotch in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. When she got downstairs she leaned against one of the back walls and hid herself in the shadows of the room while watching the fight taking place at the moment. She sipped from her bottle slowly and took a drag of her cigarette every now and then while staying silent and not really interacting with anyone. When the fight between the two men ended the cage was cleared of the two brutes and only a small man in a striped shirt remained inside. The referee was joined by a man in a suit and tie moments after who had a microphone in his hand.

"Alright let's give a round of applause to the two men who just beat the crap out of each other for your entertainment" ,the man in the suit began. "And now I'd like to introduce you to our next volunteer….Michelle Santos" ,the man stated before clapping and watching as a young, decently built Hispanic woman made her way into the cage. When she got close enough the man in the suit smiled then raised the microphone to his mouth again. "So is there anyone in the crowd tonight that up for the challenge? Anyone think they can take on Michelle here?" ,he asks while looking around the room. Michelle then grabs the microphone.

"You should just hand me the money now cuz' I don't see any bitch in this room that can take me" ,Michelle states cockily while glaring at everyone in the crowd.

The man in the suit smiles and looks around at the crowd, "Those are some harsh words people" ,he begins and Michelle simply rolls her eyes. After a few minutes the man speaks again, "Anyone?"

Tegan watches intently, she doesn't like Michelle's cockiness but she wasn't about to step in there with her. Michelle grabs the microphone once more and starts trash talking nearly every woman she sees in the crowd, including Tegan but not wanting to get into a fist fight and go home with bruises and cuts on her body so that Sara can rip her apart Tegan simply brushes it off.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is love?" ,a familiar voice shouts out from the back of the room.

Everyone goes silent and Tegan looks in the direction everyone else seems to be looking. She sees Rikki leaned against a wall puffing on a cigarette, tonight the woman is dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white tank top with a leather jacket over it and her black biker boots. Tegan watches as Rikki pushes herself away from the wall and takes one last drag of her cigarette before throwing it into a coffee can filled with water and setting the bottle of scotch that was in her other hand down on the floor before removing her jacket and handing it off to a nearby security guard. The security guard hands her a roll of tape and Rikki begins wrapping it around her hands as she makes her way over to the cage slowly. At this point the crowd is back to cheering and Michelle is egging Rikki on and talking trash. The man in the suit cleared out of the cage and the ref stood quietly as he waited for Rikki to enter. When Rikki finally gets into the cage the door is shut behind her and the ref points to a corner and Rikki makes her way over to it while cracking her neck and stretching her arms a bit.

"Place your bets!" ,a man yells out while walking around the crowd collecting money and taking names.

"I got two hundred on Rikki" ,Tegan states as the man gets to her.

"Good choice" ,he says quietly before taking the money and writing down Tegan's info.

Michelle continues to trash talk while Rikki stays silent and simply smirks at the woman. All of a sudden a bell rings and the two women begin going at it. Rikki is hit hard in the face a few times then in the ribs before she's slammed face first into the cage directly in front of Tegan. A smirk comes across her face when she notices Tegan in the crowd. Rikki turns her head and spits blood from her mouth before turning and facing Michelle again. The woman goes to swing at Rikki again but Rikki sways away from the hit and grabs Michelle by the waist and lifts her up before slamming her down on the mat hard. Tegan cringes slightly at the sight and the sound of the impact Michelle's body made. Rikki then slams her right fist across the woman's jaw followed by her left and repeats the combo about three more times before Michelle finally breaks free and gets to her feet. If looks could kill Michelle would've murdered Rikki with the glare that came onto her bloody face. It was as if Michelle had gone crazy after taking the hits to the face because soon after standing she lunged at Rikki and attempted to tackle her but Rikki planted her feet into the mat and steadied herself while hooking an arm around Michelle's head. She then proceeded to knee the woman in the face five times before dropping her to the mat. Rikki stood still and looked down at Michelle as if she were waiting for something to happen, then the ref walked over and checked on the woman laying face first on the mat.

"KO!" ,the ref yelled then the bell rang again.

A look of disappointment came across Rikki's face as her hand was raised and she quickly made her way out of the cage and through the crowd. Tegan's eyes followed her and she watched as Rikki took her jacket from the security guard then picked up her bottle of scotch. The man that had taken the bets made his way over to Tegan and handed her a pretty large amount of money before patting her on the shoulder. After receiving the money Tegan took a deep breath then slowly made her way over to Rikki who was now sitting in a chair pulling the tape from her hands while a lit cigarette hung from her lips. When Tegan reached the woman she bit her bottom lip nervously and froze in place, not saying a word. This was a bad idea.

"Can I help you with something?" ,Rikki asked as her eyes fell on Tegan. She could tell the young woman was nervous and it made her chuckle a little before she took a long drag from her cigarette. "Well what is it? Spit it out" ,Rikki pushed.

"I-I….uhm….I….j-just wanted to know why you looked so mad after winning that fight" ,Tegan stuttered out after finding her voice again.

"It was too easy" ,Rikki said in response while looking down at her hands while she continued to remove the tape. "I thought she would be a challenge but all she did was disappoint me".

"Oh….well can I buy you a drink? You did just win me a lot of money" ,Tegan offered with a nervous smile.

Rikki raised up the bottle of scotch she had, "I've already got one thanks but I'll join you up in the bar if you'd like, I've nothing better to do anyway, only allowed one fight per night" ,she stated as she removed the rest of the tape and threw it to the floor before standing up.

Tegan let Rikki lead the way back up to the bar and when they got there she noticed Tom begin to pour another Jack and Coke. The two sat down and Tom set the drink in front of Tegan with a smile. "So did you like it down there?" ,he asked and Tegan nodded. "Who'd you fight Rikki you're back pretty quickly."

"I fought a waste of time" ,she said in response.

"Ah well don't go looking for trouble and starting nothing up here tonight Rikki please" ,Tom stated in a stern tone.

Rikki simply rolled her eyes before taking another swig from her bottle. She then turned her attention to Tegan, "So what brought you back? You and your sister seemed quick to get out of here last night" ,she asked while looking directly into Tegan's eyes.

When Tegan looked back into Rikki's eyes she seemed to have lost her voice again, she had never seen anything like it. The woman had one light grey eye while the other was an emerald green color, it was….beautiful. The look that came over Rikki's face and the way she turned and put her head down made Tegan realize she had been staring and that Rikki was uncomfortable with it.

"I-I came back because it seemed like a fun place to be….as a fan of course, I could never get into a cage and fight" ,Tegan finally said trying to break the tension that started to form.

"Ah sure you could if you really wanted too, I can tell you'd be pretty good if you gave it a shot" ,Rikki said in response. Her head still down.

To say that Tegan wasn't at least a little bit interested in trying it out would be a lie but Sara would kill her not only for fighting but for going back to the club in the first place. Tegan sipped on her drink slowly stealing glances at Rikki every now and then watching as the woman sipped from her bottle. The two stayed silent for a few moments while Tegan thought about things for a bit.

"How much money do you make if you win a fight?" ,Tegan finally asked curiously.

A smirk came across Rikki's face and she finally turned to look at Tegan again, "The fight I just did got me two grand, if it'd gone longer I would've made more" ,Rikki began. "Wanna know how much Michelle made?" ,Rikki then asked.

Tegan looked at the woman with a confused expression, Michelle had lost so that usually meant she made nothing. "She made money too?" ,Tegan asked while tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah she made five hundred dollars for simply stepping into the cage" ,Rikki told her.

Now Tegan's interest had piqued even more, extra money was always nice and knowing that she would get paid win or loose made the idea of trying out what Rikki did even more tempting. Her thoughts drifted to her sister Sara again and how mad her twin would be, she would be furious and probably lay into her hard if Tegan went through with it. Then again she only wanted to try it out and both of them could use the money. She looked over to Rikki again and it was as if the woman could read her mind.

"Meet me at this address at 6am tomorrow morning" ,Rikki stated as she slid a piece of paper over to Tegan.

"Why 6am and what am I meeting you for?" ,Tegan asked curiously.

"We start training tomorrow, if you wanna try this out you best be prepared" ,Rikki told her before standing up and putting her coat on.

Tegan watched as the woman left the bar then looked down to the piece of paper that had the address scribbled onto it. She sighed but smiled slightly before shoving the piece of paper deep into her jeans pocket. Tegan stayed a little longer before deciding to leave herself. When she got home she quickly made her way to her room to avoid any questioning from Sara. She then changed into pajamas and set her alarm for 5am before laying down and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tegan tiptoed around the house as she got ready being careful not to wake Sara up. She dressed comfortably assuming that training meant working out. When she was finally showered and dressed she quietly left her apartment and headed to the address that had been given to her. As she approached the place she seen Rikki standing outside with her arms crossed leaning against the side of the building. Without a word Rikki opens one of the doors and motions for Tegan to step inside. When she walks in she sees some workout equipment and mats laid out in one area of the floor. There's a lot of fighting gear lying around and punching bags in nearly every corner of the room.

"First thing's first mate stretch out your muscles to loosen them up, trust me you're gonna need it" ,Rikki begins. "Do exactly what I do, the stretches are simple it's the workout that follows that's hard".

Rikki sits down on the mat covered part of the floor and Tegan sits next to her and watches closely at what the woman does before doing it herself. Despite what Rikki had said some of the stretching exercises she was making Tegan do were a bit hard for her but she figured Rikki probably thought they were easy because she probably did them all the time. The two spent a good half an hour to an hour stretching alone and already Tegan was feeling a burning in some of her muscles and joints. After they finished stretching Rikki stood up and looked to Tegan.

"Alright now we're going to do fifty push ups followed by fifty sit ups then I'll let you have your first break for the day" ,Rikki told her before dropping back down and getting into position.

When Tegan got into position next to Rikki the woman started them off. She did the push ups rather quick while Tegan struggled a bit. After Rikki finished her fifty she sat on one knee and watched as Tegan did her thirtieth push up. The woman sat watching for a moment before placing a firm hand on Tegan's lower back.

"Come on fucking motivate yourself you have twenty five left to go, pick up the pace!" ,Rikki shouted roughly as she put some pressure on Tegan's back pushing her down slightly.

Sweat already began to bead up all over Tegan's body and the added pressure from Rikki's hand made the push ups more difficult to do. She was starting to get aggravated but stayed quiet as she finished up the set. Next came the sit ups and those weren't easy either. Again Rikki had finished before her and after she finished she held Tegan's feet to the floor while she finished up her own sit ups and shouted like a drill sergeant. By the time Tegan finished her stomach muscles burned intensely as did the muscles in her arms and legs.

Rikki stood up and made her way over to a mini fridge that sat against one of the walls and grabbed two Gatorade's and threw one to Tegan who attempted to catch it but failed. She opened the bottled and downed nearly half of it before closing it back up.

"Alright on the treadmill" ,Rikki demanded.

Tegan got up and made her way over to the machine and got on it before Rikki turned it on. Thankfully she started it at a low setting and let Tegan simply walk for a few minutes before cranking it up. After about fifteen minutes Tegan was running on the thing and quickly getting out of breath.

"Breathe in through your nose out through your mouth!" ,Rikki shouted. "You getting tired already mate? Come on stop being such a fucking baby and run it!" Tegan shot a glare at the woman after she insulted her and Rikki simply raised an eyebrow, "Oh….am I pissing you off pudding pop? Too fucking bad! You want this, then WORK FOR IT!"

"I AM, STOP FUCKING SHOUTING AT ME!" ,Tegan snapped.

When Tegan seen Rikki's hand reach over to shut the treadmill off she immediately started to regret snapping at the woman. The angry look on Rikki's face sent chills down Tegan's spine. "I-I'm…..so….sor…" ,Tegan began but was cut off by Rikki's hand being put up to shush her.

All of a sudden Tegan's head was being jerked back and there was a sharp pain in her scalp where Rikki had grabbed a handful of her hair. The woman looked her dead in the eyes and glared angrily at her. Tegan clenched her teeth and looked back into Rikki's eyes with fear in her own.

"You listen to me deary and you listen good, I call the shots here, you do as I SAY….I never said that training with me would be pleasant nor did I say it would be easy but if you want to fight I'm the only mother fucker in this shithole town that can train and teach you properly" ,Rikki began in a low and dangerous sounding tone. "Tell me love do you want to call it quits? This is your one and only chance to give up, if you say yes you're free to walk out that door and never look back, if you say no then I expect to see you everyday and I expect you to work your ass off knowing there is no out once you agree to stay."

Tegan looked into the strange yet beautiful and dangerous eyes of the woman as she thought it was hard to think clearly while her hair was entangled in Rikki's grip but after a few moments Tegan made her decision. Slowly she shook her head, "No I don't wanna stop" ,Tegan answered through gritted teeth.

A low evil sounding laugh escaped Rikki's lips as she let go of Tegan's hair and lightly shoved her head forward. "Good now run!" ,Rikki shouted before turning the machine back on.

After the little spat between the two Tegan oddly felt a lot more motivated as she ran on the treadmill. It was as if her anger towards Rikki fueled her in some way because she had run for nearly a half an hour straight and it felt like nothing, unlike when she first started and the first five minutes felt like hours. When the machine was turned off again Tegan was handed her bottle of Gatorade before told to get off of the machine. She downed the rest of the bottle easily as she caught her breath. For the rest of the day Rikki worked Tegan hard, herder then she had ever worked before and it definitely took it's toll. There were quite a few times when Tegan wanted to punch the woman in the face but thought better of it knowing she'd probably get her ass handed to her. When the day finally ended and Tegan got home it was around six thirty at night. As soon as she walked through the door Sara shot her a look.

"Where the fuck have you been all day and why the fuck do you look like that?" ,Sara asked as she folded her arms against her chest.

"I was…." ,Tegan began, she had to come up with a good answer and quick. "…..at the gym" ,she finished then smiled. Technically she didn't lie to her sister she just didn't mention that she was with Rikki at a private gym training to be able to fight in a cage for money eventually.

Sara seemed to believe Tegan because she didn't press on the issue any further and simply shook her head. "Go take a shower, you smell like sweat and B.O" ,she said as she scrunched her nose a bit.

Tegan didn't hesitate and made her way to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower to loosen up and relieve her muscles. Hot water had never felt so good against her skin. When Tegan finished washing up she made her way into her bedroom and slipped into her pajamas before flopping onto her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week with Rikki was hell to say the least. Every inch of Tegan's body was sore and Rikki seemed to like verbally abusing her way too much. There were a few times when Tegan considered giving up and just not showing to trainings anymore but decided against it because she had told Rikki she wanted to stay. It was Saturday morning and Rikki had given Tegan the weekend off. She sat at the table sipping on a cup of coffee slowly while eating a bowl of granola and dried fruit. Rikki had put her on a strict diet and that meant no fried foods, no candy or cake or anything….good. Sara made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before joining Tegan at the table. The younger twin took one look at her sister and tilted her head slightly.

"So….how was your week? I've barely seen you at all" ,Sara stated before sipping from her cup.

"Very….exhausting" ,Tegan replied with a yawn before taking a bite of her cereal.

"Where've you been all week?" ,Sara asked.

"At the gym" ,Tegan says in response.

"All week wow you must really like working out" ,Sara says sarcastically.

Tegan knows what Sara is doing, her younger sister knows she's up to something and now she was going to attempt to get the truth out of her. There was an unsettling silence that fell over the room as Sara stared at Tegan with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. The younger twin knew by the look on her sister's face she would break soon and spill whatever it was she was hiding.

"Yeah I do like working out" ,Tegan stated after a few moments.

Sara raised an eyebrow and simply let out an 'mmhmm' before uncrossing her arms and sipping her coffee once more. The two sat in uncomfortable silence until Tegan finished her breakfast and got up from the table and put her bowl in the sink. Sara's eyes followed Tegan as her sister walked slowly into the living room and plopped down on the couch, she could tell Tegan was in pain by her slow movements and the way she winced while reaching for the remote. The younger of the two made her way into the living room herself and sat in a chair facing Tegan.

"So wanna go out tonight?" ,Sara asks as she looks at Tegan with a smile on her face.

"I dunno Sar I'm really tired" ,Tegan says in response.

"Oh come on Tee we haven't hung out all week, tell you what I'll even give that club another try as long as you promise to leave if shit goes down" ,Sara replies.

Tegan's eyes widen at the mention of the club and she shakes her head, "No, no we can go somewhere else I know you don't like that place" ,Tegan said quickly. She didn't want to go to the club and during the night have someone like Rikki slip up and let spill to Sara what she had really been up to all week. Tegan knew she was in for a hell of a night, she knew Sara was suspicious and she knew her pain from working out was showing and that her younger twin noticed and she was going to make sure to torture her until she got answers.

Thankfully by the time night rolled around Tegan was feeling a lot better and in a lot less pain. She stood in front of the mirror next to Sara as they did their hair and decided on a place to go. When they finished getting ready and deciding on where to go they headed out the door. As they approached their destination Tegan's eyes widened when she seen the bouncer at the front door. When Tegan approached the woman she smirked and both twins handed her their ID's.

"You look familiar have we met before?" ,Rikki asked.

A wave of relief washed over Tegan after Rikki asked the question. She was relieved that Rikki was obviously not going to be mentioning anything about the past week in front of Sara. The look that came across Sara's face made Rikki smirk, "Ah that's right you two were at the club last weekend, haven't seen ya since then not your cup of tea eh?" ,Rikki asks and Sara makes a 'Pfft' sound while rolling her eyes.

"No definitely not" ,Sara replied in a sort of annoyed sounding tone.

"So what brings you here?" ,Tegan asks nicely trying to change the subject.

"I work here when I'm not fighting at the other place" ,Rikki stated in response. "You guys can go in" ,she then says before opening the red rope and stepping to the side.

When the two get inside and sit down at the bar to order drinks Sara shakes her head, "Not someone I wanted to see tonight" ,she stated with a huff. "I guess we should have just went to the other place because that woman will probably just start a fight here anyway".

"Oh come on Sar that's not fair you've only met her once besides she's working" ,Tegan says in response.

"Yeah and like you know her so much better" ,Sara snaps back before waving the bartender over.

"I'm not saying that I'm just saying you've only met her once and therefore you shouldn't jump to conclusions or judge" ,Tegan responded before ordering a drink.

"You went back didn't you?" ,Sara asked while crossing her arms. After a few moments of no response from her twin Sara's jaw dropped, "TEGAN! I can't believe you, you promised you wouldn't go, you….you lied to my face" ,Sara spat out with an angry look on her face.

"Come on Sara I didn't want you to get mad plus you have to admit it is kind of interesting" ,Tegan responded with a nervous smile.

The bartender placed the two's drinks in front of them and Sara sipped hers quietly. It was clear she was pissed off at Tegan and the older twin felt slightly bad she hadn't meant for Sara to get upset and she did hate lying to her. Tegan sipped her drink as well and the two sat in silence before Sara spoke up.

"Okay fine, it is kind of interesting and I don't blame you for going back I just wished you could've been honest with me about it" ,she stated. "I know I was a bit harsh about it all but honestly it was because I liked what I saw there that night at the club a little too much and it felt wrong to me".

Tegan smiles and places her hand on Sara's shoulder, "It's really exciting Sar especially the downstairs area" ,she tells her. Tegan takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly and Sara can tell she wants to tell her something but is too afraid too.

"What is it Tegan? I was honest with you now just be honest with me the look on your face tells me something is wrong" ,Sara says in a sweet tone.

"I haven't been at the gym all week….well I have been….but….it's not your average gym…." ,Tegan begins but is cut off by Sara.

"Please tell me you haven't been fighting" ,Sara says with a hint of concern in her tone.

"NO…..no…..well not yet at least" ,Tegan replies and gives Sara a nervous smile. She then explains everything with Rikki and the training and Sara sits and listens without saying a word until Tegan finishes. A sigh escapes the younger twins lips before she downs a huge gulp of her drink.

"I don't want you to do it….but I guess I can't stop you but I'll be damned if I'm not there to support you at least and I swear if you get hurt I'll kill someone" ,Sara tells her. "So when do you start?" ,she asks.

"I dunno Rikki said I won't be ready for a while, she hasn't even been training me to fight she's just been having me work out a lot" ,Tegan says in response.

Sara simply sat quiet for a few moments sipping on her drink and looking around the bar. After finishing her first drink she waved the bartender over and ordered another one which she received rather quickly. The younger twin thought for a moment then looked to Tegan.

"I wanna go check it out….next weekend" ,Sara began. "We'll go together and I promise I won't make any negative remarks about it, just no more lying to me Tegan, deal?" ,Sara asked before sipping her new drink.

"Deal" ,Tegan stated in response with a huge smile on her face.

The two sat at the bar and talked for a little while longer before heading out. When the two got outside Tegan tapped Rikki on the shoulder. "Can you save a seat for….us, next Saturday?" ,Tegan asked with a grin.

"Ah so you lured her in eh?" ,Rikki asked with a small laugh.

"I'm just intrigued okay, plus if Tegan's gonna be doing whatever it is that goes on in that downstairs area of the club I wanna know exactly what she's getting herself into" ,Sara stated in response. "We'll be there around nine".

"Alright then mate, I'll make sure there's two seats right up front for you" ,Rikki told them. She watched as the two walked off and smiled a bit before looking over to the other bouncer at the door, "I tell ya mate they're hooked" ,she stated with a smirk. The other bouncer simply let out a chuckle and shook his head before taking a group of people's then letting them in.


End file.
